


Not That Bad

by Akigriffin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov is just a puppy of a human, I didn't specify ages, I don't think underage, James is a softie who won't admit it, KB used to write porn apparntly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: Captain James T. Kirk did NOT cuddle.





	Not That Bad

Captain James T. Kirk could honestly say that he had never had a more adorable man riding his cock than Pavel Chekov. He wasn’t even sure if he had one under him, but he couldn’t place any credits on that bet. None of that mattered at the moment, though. All he could think of was the young ensign bouncing in his lap, head back, lips bruised, still swollen from the blowjob he had given Jim only minutes earlier. The purely pornographic sounds became louder and the bounces more erratic before Chekov came, yelling a mixture of Russian and ‘Jim’! Kirk flipped him onto his back, thrusting a few more times before riding out his own orgasm.

Minutes later, Kirk reluctantly pulled himself out of his young lover before collapsing next to him, fully spent. “Wanna take the first shower?”

Chekov as silent and for a moment Jim thought the kid might have fallen asleep. “Can it wait?”

“Sure, kid. I can take the first one if you still need to recover.”

“Nyte, I mean, no, that is not what I meant.” Kirk propped himself up on one arm and stared at the navigator. “I, uh, could we just lay here for a little while…”

“You mean, what, cuddle?” Chekov nodded. Kirk wanted to tell him the same thing he told everyone that asks; that Captain James T. Kirk didn’t do cuddling. However, unfortunately for him, wide puppy eyes made that answer impossible. He sighed in defeat. “Fine. Just for a few minutes.”

Chekov’s smile lit up the room. They shifted until both of them were comfortable; Jim on his back, one arm protectively around the younger man and a hand playing with the blonde curls, while Chekov lay halfway on his chest, head buried in the Captain’s shoulder and arms hugging him like an old teddy bear.

They lay like that for almost a quarter of an hour before Jim felt himself start to nod off. “Kid,” he said.” “Pavel?” There was no reply; Chekov had already fallen into a deep sleep. Kirk sighed and tightened his arm around his sleeping lover.

Not that he would ever, ever, admit it, but Captain James T. Kirk was finding that after sex cuddling wasn’t actually that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here posting my old Trek fics. Also, I forgot I ever wrote smut. But here you go.


End file.
